Search engines are designed to search and identify content, within a database, that correspond to an input query. Search engines depend heavily on the input search query to improve a search experience. Often, where the search query is short, it is difficult to determine user intent in order to return results that accurately reflects user intent, especially where the intent is not readily apparent on the face of the search query. User search queries may not accurately reflect user search intent for a variety of reasons including a user not knowing how to accurately describe what they are thinking or a user not entering terms that accurately reflect what the user is thinking. As a result, query results do not accurately reflect user intent leading to poor search experiences.